barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barney's Great Adventure
Does anyone know why this movie got negative reviews from critics? Thomas1984 18:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's a BARNEY movie and some critics, like many people, hate the purple guy and his show. -- SonicHOG 22:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I thought so! Thomas1984 23:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (how it REALLY should've been) Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie is Barney's first and currently only theatrical feature. It was released to movie theaters on April 3, 1998. It was released on video on September 1, 1998. Plot On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, Abby and her friend Marcella are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Cody believes Barney's "kids stuff." At the farm house, Cody takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Cody that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Cody plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Cody. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. Meanwhile, Barney and the girls play a castle game in the attic, and decorate their pretend castle with help from The Barney Bag. After all that pretending, Barney sends the girls to bed. The next day, Barney, Abby and Marcella went to have fun on the farm and Cody steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Abby and Cody's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Baby Fig and went up to check on him. Cody finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to Mrs. Goldfinch, the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Cody loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a persuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Boyd, Scooter McNutty, and Miss Etta Kette also make a surprise visit. Stella then tells a story about following your dreams. After they leave, Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You." Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney hugs everyone, and the kids thank him for their wonderful adventure. Then, Barney says goodbye to everyone (including the audience), and then turns back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. Educational Themes: Imagination, Never Giving Up, & Following Your Dreams The Cast *Barney (David Joyner - costume, Bob West - voice) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers - costume, Julie Johnson - voice) (cameo) *BJ (Jeff Brooks - costume, Patty Wirtz - voice) (cameo) *Cody (Trevor Morgan) (only appearance) *Abby (Diana Rice) (only appearance) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) (only appearance) *Baby Fig (David Larouche / Edouard Larouche) (only appearance) *Abby & Cody's Mom (Jane Wheeler) (only appearance) *Abby & Cody's Dad (Alan Fawcett) (only appearance) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) (only appearance) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) (only appearance) *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) (only appearance) *Mr. Millet (Rock Jutras) (only appearance) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (cameo) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (cameo) *Twinken the Dream Maker (only appearance) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Just Imagine #Imagine #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Count The Stars #The Land Of Make-Believe #The Barney Bag #Castles So High #Lavender's Blue #The Noble Duke Of York #Old King Cole #All The Pretty Little Ponies #Are You Sleeping? #Listen To The Night Time #Goodnight #Old MacDonald Had A Farm #Down On Grandpa's Farm #If You're Happy And You Know It #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Adventure Song #Listen #Silly Sounds #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #What Makes A Flower So Pretty? #The Library #Books Are Fun! #Who's Inside It? #When I Walk Across The Street #The Marching Song #If All The Raindrops #A Hunting We Will Go #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? #We're Gonna Find A Way #Try And Try Again #The Airplane Song #BJ's Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Rainbow Song #Colors All Around #Time For Dreams #What I Want To Be #You Can Count On Me #The Friendship Song #My Family's Just Right For Me #Everyone Is Special #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You Credits #You Can Do Anything (sung by Stephen Bishop) #Rainbows Follow The Rain (sung by Colin Boyd) #Dream (Twinken's Tune) (sung by Peabo Bryson) #Barney - The Song (sung by Bernadette Peters) Barney Songs That Debuted In This Film #'Imagine' #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #'Count the Stars' #Who's Inside It? #'We're Gonna Find a Way' #'Time for Dreams' #You Can Do Anything #Rainbows Follow the Rain #Dream (Twinken's Tune) #Barney - The Song Trivia *The Universal logo intro would've been purple and green, to represent Barney. The sky during the intro would've also been purple. *During The Barney Theme Song, an animated intro would've been used, with the Barney & Friends Season 3 logo starting it off. *The film's premiere was held at Radio City Music Hall, the same stage where Barney preformed 12 sold-out concerts four years before. *This is the second time that I Love You was sung for three verses. The first would've been in the Season 1 episode Hola, Mexico!. However, in Hola, Mexico!, Luci sings the first verse in Spanish, then Barney would've sung it again in English, then everyone sings the second verse together. But in this movie, the first and last verses are exactly the same. *If You're Happy and You Know It would've been exactly the way it is on the soundtrack. *Baby Bop and BJ have very minor roles in the film (almost like cameo appearances). *Mr. Boyd, Stella the Storyteller, Scooter McNutty, and Miss Etta Kette would've also made cameo appearances as well. *The original widescreen/theatrical print would also be available in stores separately. *Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1993, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *Three of the movie's TV spots sample the song, Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf. However, the song never appeared in the movie itself. *The soundtrack would've featured all 54 songs from this movie. *The VHS releases Barney's Adventure Bus, Barney's Good Day, Good Night, It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's First Adventures, and What a World We Share all have trailers for the film. *Originally a giant egg hatches a baby bird who misses a mommy was in the original script. *This movie would've been directed by Jim Rowley. *This is the only appearances of Abby, Marcella, Cody, Baby Fig, the parents, the grandparents, Mrs. Goldfinch, Mr. Millet, and Twinken The Dream Maker. *Cody is the only kid who has ever been mean to Barney, until he apologizes towards the near end. *This also would've been the second time The Barney Bag is sung for four verses. The first was Barney Live! In New York City. *This would've been another time Barney is actually seen transforming back into a doll, after saying goodbye to everyone, at the end. Although Cody became nicer to Barney towards the ending of this movie, I still wish they hadn't made him a little douchbag towards Barney in the first place. 22:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) If this movie didn't suck, then I would've loved to see a sequel to this movie.